Workflow software and services are common in many industries. Workflow software may be used to accomplish or aid in several occupational or industry specific tasks. Workflow software may include any software that performs or aids in accomplishing a discrete job-related task. Examples of workflow software may include inventory management software, personnel tracking software, accounting software, enterprise resource planning (ERP) software and trip or event planning software. Workflow software often is customized for a given industry or occupation to provide optimal functionality. For example, a workflow designed for a health care provider may have built-in functions for handling health insurance payments, or complying with government regulations.
Workflow software may be provided on a hosted basis, where the workflows and associated data are hosted by a third party and accessed through one or more web sites. The web pages containing the workflows and associated reports are often dynamically generated. Because of the large data sets which the web pages may draw from, and the number of pages in a workflow site, manually checking the accuracy of each page may be prohibitive. Thus there exists a need to automatically spell-check dynamically generated workflow pages.